


Kismet

by Figment81



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Future Fic, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figment81/pseuds/Figment81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2015 and Patsy is about to moved into assisted living accommodation. She reflects on her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving On

Patience 'Patsy' Mount found it rather ironic that she prepared to significantly change her life on the day gay marriage became legal in England. Unfortunately she wasn't about to marry the love of her life, she was moving into an assisted living community. Time had finally caught up with her and after a couple of nasty falls Patsy realised that realistically living alone was no longer an option. 

Patsy had been alone since a car accident took away the one person she felt she could have lived her life with. Delia losing her memory had broken Patsy's heart, knowing she had forgotten everything they'd shared had almost destroyed the midwife. Patsy felt that it might even have been easier if Delia had died. It wouldn't have been inappropriate to grieve for a friend but even though the outcome for her was the same she had to hide her emotions over a 'friend' who no longer remembered her. Every time the thought crossed her mind, she admonished herself, she was happy Delia survived even if they couldn't be together. 

Delia's mother had taken her back to Wales and Patsy was asked not to visit. They didn't have a telephone so it was agreed that Patsy could write which she did. Mrs Busby wrote back keeping Patsy up to date with Delia's recovery. She never regained her memory and continued to be plagued by seizures but she did start to live her life again. The last reply Patsy received mentioned that Delia was engaged to a local man. The midwife couldn't bring herself to write again. 

Patsy threw herself into her work. She continued with her midwifery eventually moving back to the London hospital to become Sister on the delivery ward. By the end of her career she was a respected, firm but fair matron. She had plenty of friends but never felt able to embark on another romance while her heart belonged to Delia and she'd never quite got over it. It had been years since she'd seen anyone who even knew Delia but she still exchanged Christmas cards with Trixie and Barbara. 

The retired matron had carefully researched her options for where to spend the remainder of her days. She wanted to stay as independent as possible for as long as possible. Anywhere which became nervous at the mention of her previous career was immediately discarded. Patsy finally decided on a community which consisted of several bungalows along with a couple of more nursing home type accommodations. She visited a few times and was happy that the residents seemed to still be full of life. 

As Patsy was driven to her new home she listened to the discussions on the radio regarding the new law. Two couples were interviewed about how it would affect them, a young pair who were looking forward to starting their lives together and two older women who had upgraded (their words) their civil partnership to a marriage and we're glad that finally they were married the same as all their friends. Her thoughts turned to Delia and how things could have been different if fate hadn't intervened but as so many times before Patsy put on a brave face and prepared to start the next and possibly final chapter in her life.


	2. An Old Face

Patsy was greeted by one of the staff when she arrived to make sure she had everything she needed.  
"The other residents will leave you in peace for today but if you're not at the coffee morning at 10am in the community centre they'll descend in droves."  
"I understand I'll be there to give them a chance to give me the third degree. Thanks for your help."  
"We are a little community and everyone helps each other. I hope you'll be happy here and I'll see you around."  
Left by herself Patsy surveyed her surroundings, her bungalow was spacious and comfortable. She could definitely make this place her home. The first thing she unpacked was one her most precious possessions, a framed photo of Delia. It was the only one she had and ever since she had stopped living in shared accommodation it had taken pride of place on her bedside table. That was where she put it now, so the love of her life was the last thing she saw at night and the first thing she saw in the morning. 

The following morning Patsy made her way to the community centre. It went exactly as she expected. A group of elderly ladies eager to interrogate the new face while being perfectly polite. The ladies she'd met on her previous visit introduced her to the rest. It was a lot of "this is Mrs Smith." "Oh you must call me Barbara." Eventually everyone settled down to enjoy the tea, coffee and cakes available.  
"I know it can be overwhelming but we do try to make an effort to all be here when someone new arrives, otherwise you just spend the first few days repeating yourself constantly." Mentioned Mollie a lively northern lady. "I think most people are here this morning with the exception of Mrs Jones. She had a hospital appointment but I'm sure she'll pop round later if she feels up to it. She only moved here a month ago herself. Now tell me do you like to dance? We have a bit of a get together every month." More general chitchat continued and Patsy was strongly reminded of her time at Nonnatus House and tea with the nuns. She was grateful when she could return to the quiet of her bungalow. 

Ex-Matron Mount's natural efficiency led to her having spent most of the afternoon getting her new home organised. She was busy in the kitchen when the doorbell drew her attention. Patsy received the shock of her life when she opened the door and saw a much aged but instantly recognisable Delia.  
"Hello Miss Mount. I'm Mrs Jones from next door. Sorry I missed you this morning but I was out." Patsy stood there frozen until Delia started to look concerned.  
"I'm sorry would you like to come in for a cup of tea. I'm Patsy by the way."  
"If you're sure it's no trouble and please call me Delia."  
Over a cup of tea Patsy found out that Delia had never recovered her memory. She'd been widowed two years ago but as she still suffered with seizures she'd moved closer to the specialists she needed to see on a regular basis. Inside Patsy was almost bursting with joy but she tried to keep the conversation light. They ended their chat with an arrangement to meet at Delia's for coffee in the morning. As soon as she was alone Patsy burst into tears unable to contain her emotions any longer. Delia was alive and well and living next door, if they became friends Patsy could see her everyday. 

Patsy was overjoyed that Delia's spirit seemed to have returned to how she remembered her from before the accident. She used the new image to erase the one of her so scared and small in that hospital bed. Patsy tried to keep the two versions of Delia separate, telling herself her new friend was just someone who reminded her of Delia with the same name but she wasn't very successful. She enjoyed spending time with Delia, they even got to dance together. After all when only three men were in attendance the women had to dance together and if the two new friends only danced with each other who cared. Patsy wasn't sure if Delia didn't notice that she got slightly emotional when they did certain things together or if she was just too polite to mention it. 

Certain topics of conversation were bound to come up when they talked even if Patsy avoided them, so she eventually found out why Delia had married.  
“When I realised I wasn't going to recover fully after the accident I was devastated. My memory was gone and I was always going to suffer seizures. My parents tried their best but they struggled to deal with it. David was a good man with a stable job, he was interested in me even knowing about my problems. I knew he could take care of me and he did. I cared for him I really did but it was never true love. I tried to make him happy and I hope I succeeded. I was advised against having children so it was only ever the two of us. Why did you never marry?”  
“Marriage was never really an option for me. That's not to say I was always alone, there was someone a long time ago but circumstances intervened.” Patsy had never managed to be out and proud. There was an almost casual homophobia amongst some of her generation and she had become adept at saying things in such a way as they were open to interpretation.  
“That's a shame I think everyone deserves to have someone.”  
“You can't always have what you want sometimes fate intervenes.” ‘And sometimes fate intervenes and gives you back something you thought was lost forever.’ Patsy thought. 

The pair became inseparable, they spent nearly all their time together. They attended all the community events together and just generally enjoyed each other's company. Patsy had fallen in love with her little Welsh firecracker all over again. She sometimes thought Delia knew how she felt but she was too scared to be open about her feelings. If Delia was disgusted by how she felt and refused to have anything to do with her, Patsy's heart would be broken again and she didn't think she could survive that. Honestly it was very similar to the last time she felt like this. Delia had to make the first move that time as well, Patsy was really a coward at heart, so she swallowed down her feelings and tried to be content with what she had. 

Their friendship might have continued indefinitely if Patsy hadn't caught the flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go.


	3. A Face From The Past

The flu hit the retirement community hard that year. No one escaped, Patsy was one of the last to catch it but one of the worst affected. She was stuck in bed for over a week as the illness sapped her strength, visitors had been banned as the staff did everything they could for the ailing woman. Delia had accosted the doctor as he left her friend's bungalow daily. Finally he decreed that Patsy while still in bed was fit for visitors. The Welsh woman nipped home to pick up some homemade soup and let herself into her friend's place.   
“Hello Patsy. I hear you are on the mend.”  
“Hello Delia. I hope the doctor said it was okay to come round...what's wrong? Do I look that bad, it looks like you've seen a ghost.” Delia had entered the bedroom and was just staring towards the bed. “Delia are you alright? You're scaring me.”  
“Why do you have an old picture of me on your bedside table?”  
“Oh no! Oh god! Delia I can explain but please, can we have this conversation when I'm feeling better?” Patsy pleaded.   
“Yes, I suppose. I brought some soup would you like it?”  
“Not at the moment. I'm not hungry but I'm rather tired.”  
“Of course I'll leave you to rest. Goodbye Patsy.”  
“Goodbye Delia.” As Patsy sunk back into her pillows she wondered if what Delia discovered had ruined their friendship. 

For the remainder of her convalescence Patsy didn't see Delia. Once she felt fully recovered she sought out her friend.   
“I owe you an explanation, will you come round to mine please?” Delia acquiesced and once they were settled on Patsy's sofa she tried her best to explain.   
“I know the fact that I have your picture by the side of my bed is unusual but I'm not some creepy stalker. I have that photo because you gave it to me. We knew each other when you were a nurse, before you lost your memory. We were friends, best friends and we were moving into a flat together.”  
“If we were friends why didn't you tell me? That also doesn't explain why you have the picture by your bed.” Patsy hesitated, this was where their friendship could end.   
“I have the picture by my bed because we were more than just friends. We were in love, at a time when that was virtually illegal. I didn't tell you because I've hid that fact for half a century and when I saw you again I just wanted to be in your life in any capacity. I'm sorry I deceived you.”  
“I never recovered my memory but I did have ‘flashes’. Most I was able to place but one didn't fit with what I knew of my life. I was lying naked in bed being spooned by another naked woman. I take it that was probably you?”  
“That was me and it was the night before your accident. It was the first and only night in our flat. We didn't even have everything setup properly but it was our first chance at real privacy. We'd always had to be so careful. We slept skin to skin and just held each other. We thought we had all the time in the world and that night was supposed to be the start not the end.” Patsy was crying, tears streaming down her face, grieving for what she had lost in a way she wasn't able to at the time.   
“Don't cry Patsy. I've known ever since I had that ‘flash’ that old me was braver than I am. I settled for marrying a nice man who would take care of me rather than following my true inclinations. I was shocked but I don't blame you for keeping this from me.”  
“So I haven't lost your friendship?”  
“Don't be silly. Now dry your eyes while I put the kettle on.”

After the revelation of their shared past their friendship continued as if nothing had happened. At first Patsy thought she was imagining that Delia was more tactile than before but now as she led them in a waltz amongst the rest of their community the fact that Delia's head was on her shoulder was plain for all to see.   
“Delia what's going on?”  
“Patsy were you this obtuse the first time?” Patsy just looked blank. “You didn't pay full attention when we had our little chat about the past, did you? You were so concerned with my reaction to your confession that you didn't listen to what I actually said. Losing my memory didn't change the fact that I was gay. I just took what felt like the easy option that time. You attracted me since we first met but I didn't feel comfortable expressing it. You don't exactly advertise that you're interested in women.” They had stopped dancing and were standing in the middle of the floor.   
“You want to be with me?”  
“Yes you fool!” Patsy was suddenly reminded of another conversation that had taken place years ago.   
“Marry me!”  
“What!”  
“I know we don't need to and whatever happens I can hold your hand or dance with you but it’s legal now and I want history to recall what we meant to each other. I lost you once before because no one knew what we were to each other. You wanted us to be married and now we can.”  
“Oh Patsy, of course I'll marry you.” Never one to prevaricate Delia grabbed her new fiancée and kissed her. A shocked gasp from nearby broke them apart. “Talk about coming out in style.”  
“You had to make the first move the first time as well but it was somewhat more subtle!”

The wedding was a quiet affair, just them and a couple of friends in front of the registrar. Their marriage caused a bit of a scandal in the community and served as a topic for gossip long after the event. The Mrs Busby-Mounts settled into Patsy's bungalow to enjoy their retirement together. Patsy sent a few notes out to old friends bring them up to date on her change of status and name and was happy to receive a reply from one old friend in particular. 

Mrs Busby-Mount, well well well you dark horse Patsy. I suspected you were particularly close to Delia especially after the accident but people didn't talk about it then did they. We both got our happy endings after the pain. It's a shame you had to wait so long for yours but enjoy it and be happy. 

All my (and Tom’s) love to both of you   
Trixie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is a bit maudlin but it's not finished there are at least another couple of chapters on the way.  
> Hopefully when the show returns Patsy and Delia are reunited and this story becomes distinctly AU.


End file.
